


truth or dare

by jimins



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, Jinyoung, Jr. - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimins/pseuds/jimins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stupid parties and stupid friends who know about crushes on stupid cute boys in math classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare

“dare.” the second the words leave jinyoung’s mouth, he regrets it. 

he can see the way jackson is smirking and he suddenly remembers that jackson knows a little too much about him. this definitely isn’t going to end well with the way jackson’s eyes are now flitting in mark’s direction. why did the bottle have to point to him and more importantly, why did he even let jackson convince him to come to this party?

“hm… what’s a good dare…?” jackson pretends to think about it, all the while jinyoung is cursing him out in his mind because he knows what’s coming next. “ah ha. i know.” he points a finger at an unsuspecting mark, who tilts his head. jinyoung tries to plead with his friend. he gives puppy dog eyes, almost claps his hands together, but he can tell he’s not going to win this one.

stupid parties and stupid friends who know about crushes on stupid cute boys in math classes. jinyoung wishes he’d never let it slip that he liked mark on that one day jackson caught him staring.

“you have to kiss mark.”

shit. at jackson’s dare, mark’s eyes widen and jinyoung scrunches up his face. yep, he definitely should have stayed home.  
“does it matter where?” he asks, trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks with not much success. jackson shrugs.

dammit, jinyoung thinks. not lips, for sure. oh god, no, that would be too much. he now looks over and locks gazes with mark and it probably wasn’t such a good idea because his heart decides to painfully skip a beat and he wonders if he’ll even make it out of this alive.

cheek it is, he nods to himself. he stands from his seat across from the redhead and makes his way over slowly. the silence in the room makes it seem like the pounding in his chest is echoing and it only makes him more nervous.

he’s a little pleased to see a tinge of pink coloring mark’s face. “do you mind…?” he asks, kneeling down next to mark and leaning a little closer. mark swallows but shakes his head.

“g-go ahead,” that was a stutter, jinyoung thinks. mark is stuttering because jinyoung is about to kiss him. he prays it’s because mark likes him and not because this is the most awkward thing he’s ever had to sit through.

with a deep breath, jinyoung leans in closer. 

what he means to be a quick peck ends up being him placing one hand against mark’s thigh and the other on the back of his neck, and him pressing his lips gently against the smooth skin of mark’s cheek. mark shivers underneath his touch and lets out a sound that maybe resembles a squeak, but jinyoung could have imagined it because in the next second, cheers and shouts of ‘oooohh!!’ fill the room and he’s falling backwards.

he stares up at the ceiling, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. why did he do that? a peck. all he wanted to do was a simple little kiss on cheek. why had his hands acted on their own and why in the world had he taken so long to just fucking kiss mark’s cheek? god, he’s so embarrassed now.

by the time he finally manages to get up and move back to his seat, the game has moved on and kunpimook is in the middle of coming up with a dare for jaebum. cautiously, jinyoung’s eyes slide over to mark. to his surprise, though, mark is looking at him. he feels his face heating up again.

“meet me outside after the game,” mark mouths. jinyoung gives him a short nod before focusing on his lap instead. he wishes the game would hurry up and finish already.

after another six rounds (thankfully none of which jinyoung falls victim to), the boys begin to leave. kunpimook and yugyeom head out together, and yugyeom calls back from the doorway, “it’s raining, guys.”

jackson pulls his hood up. he gestures for jinyoung so they can leave, but jinyoung waves him on. “i-i’m staying a bit longer,” he says. jackson gives him a knowing look.

“you’ll have to thank me later. i’m in the mood for barbeque lately, just in case you have trouble trying to come up with a way to repay me.” jinyoung rolls his eyes and throws a punch in jackson’s direction. the elder boy laughs and dodges before making his exit.

jinyoung turns back to see mark helping jaebum clean up the bottles of coke from around the table and the bags of chips the others had left lying around. jaebum thanks him with a smile, and mark grins back, a sight that gets jinyoung’s heart acting up again. he really hates mark’s annoyingly perfect smile.

mark finally comes over to him and jinyoung allows himself to be lead outside. the rain’s really coming down and even just standing under the awning in front of jaebum’s house, the two of them get sprayed by the drops of water. mark laughs a little while jinyoung flips up the hood of his jacket.

“s-so what did you want to see me about?” jinyoung asks. mark blinks at him. he can’t tell if this is serious or not so he feels anxious.

“well, it’s… um….” mark hesitates, taps a foot on the ground. he then suddenly looks up again with more conviction and he takes a step towards jinyoung. “i want to kiss you. for real.” jinyoung’s pretty sure his eyes bug out at this statement.

“y-you what-?” he nearly falls over but mark takes another step and catches him, arms wrapped around his waist in a way that makes jinyoung think he might faint. he stares up into mark’s eyes for a few moments.

“do you mind…?” mark repeats jinyoung’s words from the game earlier, and jinyoung finds himself shaking his head. please, go ahead, is what he wants to say, though the words don’t quite make it to his mouth.

mark leans in slowly. his lips hover over jinyoung’s for a brief instant before he closes the distance. he tastes like mint and bubblegum and jinyoung feels a little bit like he’s melting. the kiss doesn’t last long but when mark pulls back, red faced with a small smile, jinyoung definitely feels out of breath.

“i think we should go on a date,” mark says decidedly, helping jinyoung stand up straight and pulling his umbrella out.

“i think… this is a good plan,” jinyoung agrees. he let’s mark hold his hand as the two of them head out into the rain.

so maybe the party wasn’t that bad after all.“dare.” the second the words leave jinyoung’s mouth, he regrets it. 

he can see the way jackson is smirking and he suddenly remembers that jackson knows a little too much about him. this definitely isn’t going to end well with the way jackson’s eyes are now flitting in mark’s direction. why did the bottle have to point to him and more importantly, why did he even let jackson convince him to come to this party?

“hm… what’s a good dare…?” jackson pretends to think about it, all the while jinyoung is cursing him out in his mind because he knows what’s coming next. “ah ha. i know.” he points a finger at an unsuspecting mark, who tilts his head. jinyoung tries to plead with his friend. he gives puppy dog eyes, almost claps his hands together, but he can tell he’s not going to win this one.

stupid parties and stupid friends who know about crushes on stupid cute boys in math classes. jinyoung wishes he’d never let it slip that he liked mark on that one day jackson caught him staring.

“you have to kiss mark.”

shit. at jackson’s dare, mark’s eyes widen and jinyoung scrunches up his face. yep, he definitely should have stayed home.  
“does it matter where?” he asks, trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks with not much success. jackson shrugs.

dammit, jinyoung thinks. not lips, for sure. oh god, no, that would be too much. he now looks over and locks gazes with mark and it probably wasn’t such a good idea because his heart decides to painfully skip a beat and he wonders if he’ll even make it out of this alive.

cheek it is, he nods to himself. he stands from his seat across from the redhead and makes his way over slowly. the silence in the room makes it seem like the pounding in his chest is echoing and it only makes him more nervous.

he’s a little pleased to see a tinge of pink coloring mark’s face. “do you mind…?” he asks, kneeling down next to mark and leaning a little closer. mark swallows but shakes his head.

“g-go ahead,” that was a stutter, jinyoung thinks. mark is stuttering because jinyoung is about to kiss him. he prays it’s because mark likes him and not because this is the most awkward thing he’s ever had to sit through.

with a deep breath, jinyoung leans in closer. 

what he means to be a quick peck ends up being him placing one hand against mark’s thigh and the other on the back of his neck, and him pressing his lips gently against the smooth skin of mark’s cheek. mark shivers underneath his touch and lets out a sound that maybe resembles a squeak, but jinyoung could have imagined it because in the next second, cheers and shouts of ‘oooohh!!’ fill the room and he’s falling backwards.

he stares up at the ceiling, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. why did he do that? a peck. all he wanted to do was a simple little kiss on cheek. why had his hands acted on their own and why in the world had he taken so long to just fucking kiss mark’s cheek? god, he’s so embarrassed now.

by the time he finally manages to get up and move back to his seat, the game has moved on and kunpimook is in the middle of coming up with a dare for jaebum. cautiously, jinyoung’s eyes slide over to mark. to his surprise, though, mark is looking at him. he feels his face heating up again.

“meet me outside after the game,” mark mouths. jinyoung gives him a short nod before focusing on his lap instead. he wishes the game would hurry up and finish already.

after another six rounds (thankfully none of which jinyoung falls victim to), the boys begin to leave. kunpimook and yugyeom head out together, and yugyeom calls back from the doorway, “it’s raining, guys.”

jackson pulls his hood up. he gestures for jinyoung so they can leave, but jinyoung waves him on. “i-i’m staying a bit longer,” he says. jackson gives him a knowing look.

“you’ll have to thank me later. i’m in the mood for barbeque lately, just in case you have trouble trying to come up with a way to repay me.” jinyoung rolls his eyes and throws a punch in jackson’s direction. the elder boy laughs and dodges before making his exit.

jinyoung turns back to see mark helping jaebum clean up the bottles of coke from around the table and the bags of chips the others had left lying around. jaebum thanks him with a smile, and mark grins back, a sight that gets jinyoung’s heart acting up again. he really hates mark’s annoyingly perfect smile.

mark finally comes over to him and jinyoung allows himself to be lead outside. the rain’s really coming down and even just standing under the awning in front of jaebum’s house, the two of them get sprayed by the drops of water. mark laughs a little while jinyoung flips up the hood of his jacket.

“s-so what did you want to see me about?” jinyoung asks. mark blinks at him. he can’t tell if this is serious or not so he feels anxious.

“well, it’s… um….” mark hesitates, taps a foot on the ground. he then suddenly looks up again with more conviction and he takes a step towards jinyoung. “i want to kiss you. for real.” jinyoung’s pretty sure his eyes bug out at this statement.

“y-you what-?” he nearly falls over but mark takes another step and catches him, arms wrapped around his waist in a way that makes jinyoung think he might faint. he stares up into mark’s eyes for a few moments.

“do you mind…?” mark repeats jinyoung’s words from the game earlier, and jinyoung finds himself shaking his head. please, go ahead, is what he wants to say, though the words don’t quite make it to his mouth.

mark leans in slowly. his lips hover over jinyoung’s for a brief instant before he closes the distance. he tastes like mint and bubblegum and jinyoung feels a little bit like he’s melting. the kiss doesn’t last long but when mark pulls back, red faced with a small smile, jinyoung definitely feels out of breath.

“i think we should go on a date,” mark says decidedly, helping jinyoung stand up straight and pulling his umbrella out.

“i think… this is a good plan,” jinyoung agrees. he let’s mark hold his hand as the two of them head out into the rain.

so maybe the party wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
